Love Is
by KitoUsagiBianca
Summary: Hiruma menembak Mamori! Benar-benar sangat tak bisa dipercaya dan mengejutkan! Kumpulan kisah Hiruma dan Mamori yang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.. Tentu saja ada Masalah, .. Tetapi ada juga Kehangatan, Diperlukan pula Kejujuran. Karena, Cinta tanpa masalah itu bukan cinta! - HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_"Jadi.. Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini? Apa ada masalah?"_

_"Bukan bodoh! Aku.. Tch.. Manajer sialan.. Aku.."_

_"Ya?"_

_"Cih.. A.. Aku suka padamu.. M-Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"_

* * *

Suzuna mengedipkan matanya 2 kali, tanda masih tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan di katakan Mamori.

"KYAAAAAAAA! Lalu! Lalu! Apa Mamo-nee menerimanya?!" Tiba-tiba Suzuna berteriak histeris. Mamori segera menutup mulut Suzuna.

"Sssstt! Bagaimana kalau nanti di dengar orang! Ini rahasia!" Mamori memperingati Suzuna. Suzuna manggut-manggut. "Aku .. Men..."

Belum selesai Mamori menyelesaikan kata-katanya..

Tiba-tiba Sena datang.. Dan, .., "Kalian sedang bicara apa? Boleh aku ikutan!" Sena bertanya dan Suzuna segera meninju Sena tepat diwajahnya.

"Tidak bicara apa-apa kok, Sena!" Suzuna tersenyum. Sena masih kesakitan. Mamori membantu Sena berdiri. Suzuna jadi merasa bersalah.

Lalu ...Suara ini..

"HEEEII! BOCAH-BOCAH SIALAN! LATIHAN DIMULAI SEKARANG! JANGAN BERMALAS-MALASAN! KEKEKEKE!"

Dor! Dor! Dor!

.. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiruma..

Mamori melihat ke arah Hiruma. Hiruma tiba-tiba jadi ketemu pandang sama Mamori. Pipi mereka pun bersemu merah. Mamori pun pergi untuk mengambil kertas dan bolpoinnya.

Sena tiba-tiba manggut-manggut. Sena pun melihat ke arah Suzuna. "Eh-Eh... Sebenarnya ada apa sih diantara mereka?" Sena mengecilkan volume suaranya.

DHEG! Suzuna jadi gugup. _Ga..Gawat.. Alihkan perhatian! _

Suzuna melihat ke arah Sena sambil bercucuran keringat. "Me.. Mereka siapa...?" Suzuna bertanya. Pura-pura gak tau.

"Ituloh.." Sena menunjuk ke arah Hiruma dan Mamori.

Suzuna segera melihat ke arah di belakang Sena. "APAIIITTTYYYUUUU!" Suzuna menunjuk kedepan Sena.

Sena pun jadi kaget. "OWAOWAWOOO! APA?! MANA!" Mereka berdua pun jadi panic dan berteriak gaje.

"Dasar si cebol itu.. WOIY! CEBOL SIALAN! JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK DISANA!" Terdengar suara Hiruma dari kejauhan (Dan suara 'Dor' berkali-kali). Sena segera pergi meninggalkan Suzuna.

_Fyuh.. Rasanya aku harus punya taktik yang lebih banyak lagi untuk berjaga-jaga. _Suzuna menghembuskan napas.

**~0OooO0~**

Akhirnya selesai juga..

Sena menghembuskan nafasnya sambil berjalan sejajar dengan Kurita, Suzuna dan Monta. Keringat mereka semua bercucuran banyak sekali.. Bahkan bisa sampai 5 ember (?)

"Hey, tidakkah menurut kalian Hiruma dan Mam..."

_Apa? Sudah secepat ini?! _Suzuna melihat Kurita yang sedang bertanya pada Monta dan Sena.

"Kurasa gak ada apa-apa kok!"

Monta, Sena dan Kurita melihat ke arah Suzuna. "Gak ada apanya?" Sena melihat ke arah Suzuna.

"Iya, kupikir gak ada apa-apa diantara Mamo-nee dan You-nii.." Suzuna lalu menunjuk ke arah Hiruma dan Mamori. Hiruma sedang membakar .. sesuatu (?) Dan Mamori sedang menyiramnya. (?)

Seperti keadaan sehari-hari kok..

"Mungkin bener juga sih.." Monta menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Gak mungkin princessku itu suka pada kak Hiruma yang udah setengah set.." Monta udah kebawa mimpi. Ya ditinggal aja ..

"Semoga Monta gak kedengeran sama Hiruma.." Kurita berdoa.

Tiba-tiba Kelihatan sesuatu! Ap.. Hiruma Dan Mamori?! Sedang jalan bareng! Gan.. GANDENGAN TANGAN!?

Suzuna segera lari dengan kekuatan penuh (yah, bukan lari sih, Suzuna kan pake sepatu roda..) ke depan.

"Eh? Kenapa buru-buru begitu pulangnya? Santai aja, Suzuna!" Sena menegur Suzuna sambil ketawa.

Suzuna ingin menutupinya tapi.. GAWAAATTT!

"Loh? Sepertinya tadi aku lihat Hiruma-san dengan Mamo.." Belum selesai Sena bertanya, Suzuna segera menghentikannya.

Suzuna udah bercucuran keringat lagi nih.. "Pe.. Perasaanmu saja!" Suzuna berusaha senyum sewajarnya.

Tapi.

...

Sena melihat ke arah Suzuna. Ia menatap Suzuna dengan dalam. Tak peduli sudah ditinggal oleh kedua temannya. Suzuna masih berdiri kaku, gak tau mau ngomong dan lakuin apa. Biasanya kan gak begini.. Pikir Sena.

"Suzuna, Sepertinya hari ini kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu.. Kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal atau aneh, kamu bisa cerita padaku..Atau kalau tentang kak Mamori, izinkan aku mengetahuinya!"

Sena menatap mata Suzuna dalam-dalam-dalam dan dalaaaammmmm sekali. Suzuna juga balik menatapnya meski gak kuat(?).

Keringat Suzuna makin banyak bercucuran.. Tangannya bergetar gak karuan.. "Ng.. Ngofgmonkg apasih ka.. kamutwv inioh?"

"Apa maksudmu sih?" Tanya Sena pada Suzuna dengan tatapan tidak mengerti kalau Suzuna ini ngomong apa.

_Hiks! Maafin aku Mamo-nee! Aku gak kuat hadepin si Sena ini! _

"Baiklah! Uh.. Uh.." Muka Suzuna udah keak kepiting rebus .. Asapnya udah kemana-mana. "You-nii & Mamo-nee... Itu .. P.. Pa.."

"Pakai baju?"

"Bukan! Pa.. Pac.."

"Pancingan? Mereka mau mancing?! Kenapa gak ajak kita?! Seru bang-"

"BUKAAANN! Pa.."

"Palu? Hiruma kerja apa?"

"BUKAN BODDOOHH! PaAa-.. PAAAAA.. Mereka paaaa.."

"Pa?"

"PACARAN!"

"APA?!"

Suzuna lalu segera menampar Sena sampai Sena terbanting. Suzuna pun pergi meninggalkan Sena sendirian.

_Maafkan aku Mamo-nee! _Suzuna menangis. Campur kesal.. Sena pun terdiam menganga (sambil duduk di jalan)..

**~0OooO0~**

Malamnya...

Suzuna sangat pusing. Dan juga takut.. Suzuna segera meng-SMS Sena. Mereka pun sms-san bareng. Sekilas, SMS mereka (?)

Suzuna : _Hey, Sena ! Maafkan aku tadi.. Oh ya, Soal You-nii Dan Mamo-nee.. Jangan Beritahu siapa-siapa ok!_

[Sena] : _Ya, tdk apa2.. Hah? Knp tdk blh kasih tau ke orang2 ? Kan mrk cocok! Jd gapapa dikasih tau! _

Suzuna : _POKOKNYA JANGAN!_

[Sena] : Ya udh_.. Sip (y) (PS. Deimon ga blh tau ya?)_

Suzuna_ : (^_^) Good. Yaudah, bye! (^o^)/ .. Pokoknya SEMUANYA GAK BOLEH! INI RAHASIA! TITIK!_

[Sena] _: Baiklah.. Bye!_

Suzuna tersenyum. "Semoga Sena bisa dipercaya.." Gumam Suzuna. Tiba-tiba Suzuna teringat Mamori. "Ah! Aku lupa tentang Mamo-nee.. Ck..".. Tiba-tiba hp Suzuna bergetar Dan ternyata Ada SMS! Suzuna melihat Nama pengirimnya..

MAMO...-NEE?!

...

...

Dengan bergetar, Suzuna membuka sms-nya.

...

[Mamo-nee] : _Suzuna. .. Aku mesti begimana nih?_

Suzuna dengan bingung menatap SMS Mamori. Apa maksudnya ini?... Pikir Suzuna yang sebenernya udah jantungan banget ngeliat nama pengirimnya tadi.. Tiba-tiba hp Suzuna bergetar lagi..

[Mamo-nee] : _Hiruma mengajakku kencan! Ini kencan pertama! Aku gak tau harus ngapain! Bantuin dong!_

"AAAAPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAA?!"

...

"Hey, Suzuna , jangan teriak-teriak!"

"G-gomen ne!"

Suzuna kembali menatap layar hpnya. _Ke.. Kenapa sudah secepat ini?!_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Hey, Minna-San! Gimana fic ku ini? Maap kalo chara-Nya pada OOC gaje.. Ini fic eyeshield 21 prtamaku! 100% buatan ane! Mohon saran,komentar,kritik dll! Tinggalkan kata2 di kotak review ya! (^o^)/ Oia, ane lupa ..

**Disclaimer : **

**Eyeshield 21 by : Riichiro Inagaki, Yusuke Murata**

**Fanfic by : KitoUsagiBianca**

jaa ne! ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Nyaaaa! Kembali lagi! Selamat datang nyaaa! Selamat membaca chap 2 yang sebenernya udah selesai dari Kemaren2 (Habis selesai chapter 1, langsung buat chap 2 nya) Ini cuma sedikit perbaikan Dan perpanjangan kok =w= Seperti biasa Aja deh, author note diatas Dan dibawah =w= Habis, selama aku kayak gitu, aman2 Aja .. Oya, maaf ini gak sampe 2000 words.. Diusahakan, chap selanjutnya yang 2000an karena chap 2 udah di settting (?) semoga, gak kecewa T_T Yaudah! Ayo langsung aja!**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 buatan Riichiro Inagaki Dan Yusuke Murata! Author cuma nge buat fanfic nya sekalian minjem char nya!**

* * *

Suzuna kembali menatap layar hp nya. Dengan tangan bergetar, Suzuna membalas sebisanya...

**~0OooO0~**

Mamori tidak bisa menahan malu dan debaran jantungnya untuk menunggu besok pagi. Tiba-tiba Hp Mamori bergetar dan ternyata balasan dari Suzuna!

"Ah, Suzuna-chan sudah membalasnya!" Mamori membuka sms nya.

[Suzuna] : _Nee.. Mamo-nee, kpn kencannya? bsk jam brp? Mamo-nee butuh bantuan apa? _

Setelah membacanya, Mamori pun berpikir.. _Bener juga sih.. Gara-gara terlalu gugup, aku sampai lupa memberikan penjelasannya.. _

Ctik, ctik.. Mamori dengan cepat mengetik di hp nya.

**~0OooO0~**

[Mamo-nee] : _Ahaha, iya, gomen! Iya! bsk kan libur, kncan-nya bsk pagi di ituloh, tmpt main2 yg ada bianglala-nya itu! (PS. bsk pagi jam 8..)_

Suzuna menatap sms dari Mamori. _Pagi-pagi kok ke taman hiburan begini sih? Siapa yang pilih ini?! You-nii ya?! Hah! Lagian kalo begini, aku jagonya!_

**~0OooO0~**

[Suzuna] : _Kalo tmpt kncanx bgitu, jgn pake rok! pake celana biar lbih bebas! spatu nya jgn hak tinggi, jgn jg pke sandal swallow! Pnampilan pke baju bebas yg rapi & krn akhir2 ini dingin, lbih baik pkai syall atau jaket! Pas kncan jgn trlalu gugup!_

Mamori kaget saat selesai membaca SMS Suzuna. "Untung aku minta bantuan Suzuna-chan.. Rasanya jadi lebih rileks.. Haha.. Baiklah, siapkan dulu baju untuk besok.. Semoga besok gaada kesalahan! Amin!" Mamori segera menyiapkan keperluan untuk besok lalu bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Hari H! Hari Kencan! (Besok paginya..)**

Mamori mencari-cari orang 'itu'. Yang mempunyai tubuh tinggi, rambut kuning, pokoknya penampilan devilish begitu, tapi sebenernya Ia baik kok..

"HEY MANAJER SIALAN! AKU DISINI!"

Mamori tersentak. Siapa lagi kalau itu bukan orang yang Mamori cari-cari dari tadi! Ia mengikuti asal suara itu lalu ketemu deh!

"Lama sekali kau, Manajer Sialan!" Hiruma protes.

Mamori memandang Hiruma. Pakai baju bebas.. Syall.. Tiba-tiba muka Mamori jadi merah dan kepalanya mulai berasap!Hiruma yang melihat Mamori yang sedang memandangnya pun menegurnya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku dengan tatapan menjijikkan seperti itu, manajer sialan!" Mamori pun jadi kaget lagi.

Mamori melihat ke arah lain. Karena terlalu malu untuk memandang Hiruma. "_Mou! _Hiruma-kun! Tak bisakah kau jadi lembut sedikit! Kita kan pacaran! Lalu, ayo kita mulai !" Mamori menarik tangan Hiruma.

Mereka pun main-main.. Naik bianglala, ke rumah hantu, tangkep ikan, tembak-tembakkan, dll..

"Hiruma-kun.. Aku sudah capek, ayo kita istirahat dulu.. " Mamori yang hampir sudah habis napas akhirnya berhasil mengatakanya pada Hiruma.

Hiruma melihat ke Mamori. Tampak Mamori yang sudah kecapekkan dengan nafas terengah-engah. Hiruma yang terkenal tanpa belas kasih sedikitpun akhirnya duduk di bangku. "Kuberi kau 5 menit, manajaer sialan.." Hiruma mendengus. Tanpa sadar, Mamori memeluk lengan Hiruma.

"Makasih, Hiruma-kun! Kalau begitu kau mau nitip apa? Sekalian aku pingin beli kue sus!" Kata Mamori sambil tetap memeluk lengan Hiruma dengan kencang.

Hiruma sudah sesak napas gara-gara Mamori nih! "Terserah minuman apa atau pokoknya terserah dan singkirkan tangan sialanmu itu, manajer sialan!" Kata Hiruma yang setengah mati bernapas.

"Hehe, maaf deh.. Yasudah, kubelikan Kopi saja deh.." Mamori pun pergi meninggalkan Hiruma yang duduk di bangku sendirian.

**~0OooO0~**

"Untung saja semuanya pada ok-ok saja.. Tapi kenapa aku jadi seperti stalker begini ya!?" Suzuna yang dari tadi mengintip Hiruma dan Mamori seperti stalker akhirnya juga kecapekkan karena mengikuti mereka berdua. "Apa boleh buat, aku kan khawatir.." Suzuna manggut-manggut.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memegang bahu Suzuna..

Karena kekagetan, Suzuna pun teriak. "HYAAA!" Saat berbalik, ternyata seseorang yang begitu familiar di mata Suzuna menyapanya."Sena?! Sedang apa kamu!?" Suzuna melihat Sena.

"Kau sendiri ngapain? Aku cuma sedang refreshing disini.. " Ujar Sena yang lalu meneguk minumannya. Suzuna pun memberitahu Sena yang terjadi. "Apa?! Jadi Kau jadi stalker Hir..!"

"SSSSTTT!" Suzuna menutup mulut Sena. Sena pun manggut-manggut.

Lalu Suzuna menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Tapi sepertinya mereka baik-baik saja jadi aku tak perlu khawatir!" Suzuna tersenyum lebar. Sena yang melihat pun jadi santai (?). Tiba-tiba, Suzuna menarik tangan Sena. "Kalau begitu sudah jauh-jauh kesini, kita main saja yuuk!" Suzuna menarik Sena sampai ke rumah Hantu.

**~0OooO0~**

"Lama sekali kau Manajer Sialan.." Protes Hiruma setelah diberi minum oleh Mamori.

"Mou! Antriannya tadi panjang tahu.." Kata Mamori yang setelah itu mengunyah kue susnya.

...

...

...

...

Hening.

Karena Kue Sus Mamori sudah habis dan kopi Hiruma juga sepertinya sudah habis tapi Hiruma masih diam.. Mamori pun memberanikan diri bertanya. "Hiruma-kun?"

Hiruma menarik nafas, ingin berbicara. Sepertinya, Mamori berhasil memecahkan kecanggungan ini. "Manajer sialan, karena kau sudah menerimaku untuk menjadi pacar sialanku, kau ingin dipanggil apa? Aku tak ingin memanggilmu manajer sialan terus-terusan karena itu terdengar sial (?) dan menurutku itu terlalu panjang."

...

...

"Eh?" Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan bingung. Hiruma masih berpikir. "Pa..Panggil saja 'Mamori' kan..?" Mamori menatap Hiruma. Tetapi Hiruma masih menatap ke bawah sambil berpikir. _Kupikir Hiruma ganteng juga kalau diam dan tidak nge-bully Sena.. _Tanpa sadar, muka Mamori kembali merah. Mamori lalu menatap Hiruma.

"Bagusan Simori atau Mamolan?" Tanya Hiruma tiba-tiba. Mamori pun menjadi bingung lagi. Kok tiba-tiba Hiruma begini!? Dia makan apa kok jadi aneh begini?! Ah, sudahlah, Hiruma kan memang aneh! .. Pikir Mamori.

Mamori pun bertanya dengan kebingungan ke Hiruma. "Maksudmu..?" Mamori berusaha mencerna perkataan Hiruma.

"Dasar bodoh! Maksudku, Simori itu SIalan maMORI, atau Mamolan itu MAMOri siaLAN ?! Mana yang lebih bagus!" Kali' ini Hiruma menatap Mamori.

Mamori lagi-lagi dibuat bingung oleh Hiruma. "Mou! Hiruma-kun, tak bisakah kau memanggil namaku tanpa kata 'sialan'?" Mamori mencibir. Tapi Hiruma gak peduli. Setelah di cap-cip-cup, akhirnya Hiruma memilih..

"Sudah kuputuskan, Kupanggil kau Morisia! Yasudah Morisia, Aku ingin ke toilet sialan dulu! Jadi, kau cukup tunggu di bangku sialan ini, Morisia!" Hiruma tersenyum devil.

Mamori pun menunggu. "Mou! Jangan lama-lama! Aku juga tak dengar ada kata Morisia di pilihan tadi! Dan Morisia itu maMORI SIAlan kan! Hhh!" Mamori protes. Tapi setelah itu Mamori senyum-senyum sendiri. Orang-orang yang lihat pada sweat drop semua.

**~0OooO0~**

Mamori melihat jam tangannya untuk yang ke- 11 kalinya. "Hiruma-kun lama banget sih.. Sudah hampir 1 jam .." Mamori menghembuskan napas. "Kayaknya Hiruma tersesat, mungkin aku harus mencarinya lagi sekarang.." Pikir Mamori sambil cekikikan dikit.

Mamori lalu mencari-cari ..

Ke toilet cowok terdekat, Gaada Hiruma..

Toilet cewek juga gak ada.. (?) Setelah itu Mamori mencari ke seluruh toilet tapi tetep gak ketemu! Mamori pun kembali duduk ke bangku tempat semula saat Hiruma suruh menunggunya. Mamori masih celingak-celinguk mencari Hiruma sampai akhirnya Mamori menemukan sesuatu yang mirip Hiruma! Mamori pergi kesana, dan itu memang benar Hiruma! Kenapa Ia bisa berada disini? Ini jauh dari taman hiburan tadi..!

Hiruma seperti sedang bicara sama berberapa orang.. Mamori ingin kesana tetapi sepertinya mereka terlalu serius, membuat Mamori semakin gak berani kesana. Takutnya, nanti malah ngeganggu.

Hiruma memegang uang.. Uang untuk apa itu?

"HAHAHAHA BAYAR SEMUAAA! Cepat bocah-bocah sialan!"

"Mentang-mentang sudah menahklukkan hati Mamori, Dia jadi begini.. Baiklah, ini!"

"POKOKNYA BAYAAARR ! Berikan aku semua uang sialan itu!"

"Hiiiyy... Baiklah!"

...

...

...

Mamori menatap Hiruma. Mamori mengepalkan tangannya sementara air mata mulai berjatuhan. "Sebenarnya, aku ini.. Apanya Hiruma-kun.." Mamori pun lari meninggalkan Hiruma yang sebenarnya gak sadar kalau ada orang yang mencintainya sedang menatap nya untuk ke terakhir kalinya.

...

...

Setelah lari agak lama tanpa tahu arah dan tujuan,.. Di perjalanan, Mamori bertemu dengan Ikkyu.

Ikkyu tiba-tiba jadi blushing gaje lihat Mamori. _Kenapa aku dipertemukan lagi dengan_ _bidadari ini? Mungkin.. Aku pasangan takdirnya?_

"Eh?" Ikkyu sekarang malah kaget melihat Mamori yang berlinang air mata. "Ha.. Halo? Kau kenapa?!" Ikkyu melihat Mamori.

Mamori masih mengusap-usah air matanya. Karena sudah terlalu sedih, Mamori pasti ingin curhat, karena sinyal jelek, gak ada Suzuna, dan cuma ada Ikkyu, Mamori pun curhat ke Ikkyu.

**~0OooO0~**

Hiruma kembali ke bangku tempat dia dan Mamori duduk-duduk tadi."Apa? Sekarang aku kembali, Morisia itu malah menghilang?" Hiruma menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Padahal aku ingin beri dia permen karet sebagai tanda terima sialan (kasih) karena sudah membelikkanku kopi sialan!"

Hiruma pun duduk. 20 Menit kemudian.. Hiruma udah gusar dan iritasi. Hiruma pun bertekad untuk mencari Mamori... Setelah berberapa lama ...

"Cih! Apa sih maunya Morisial (l?) itu! Aku sudah keliling taman hiburan sialan yang sebesar pulau (pulau..?) ini 5 kali tapi dia masih menghilang?! Mana sinyal sialan ini sedang jelek lagi..! Cuih!"

Hiruma pun keluar dari taman hiburan dan pergi mencari Mamori. "Makanya disuruh duduk, gak mau denger sih.. Dasar Morion! (Mamori Oon)."

**~0OooO0~**

Ikkyu sedang jalan dengan Mamori sambil gandengan tangan. Ceritanya, Ikkyu pengen antar Mamori pulang ke rumahnya (=w=). Tiba-tiba, Saat Mereka sedang jalan, ... Ikkyu melihat Hiruma! Untung saja Mamori tidak melihatnya karena sedari tadi, Mamori hanya menunduk terus. Karena Hiruma gak lihat Ikkyu, Ikkyu buru-buru narik Mamori masuk gang kecil.

"Loh? Disini bukan rumahku! Kan masih lurus kedepan!" Mamori yang udah lumayan sadar malah narik Ikkyu untuk keluar dari gang. Ikkyu jadi salting (salah tingkah).

Ikkyu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya."Bukan begitu aku.. Ehh.." Mamori udah keburu narik Ikkyu keluar dari gang sempit itu. Daaan.. mereka keluar...

PLOP!

Bunyi permen karet meletus. Seorang dengan tubuh tinggi dengan gigi-gigi yang tajam serta telinga yang lancip menyambut Ikkyu dan Mamori. Ikkyu dan Mamori baru saja memasuki neraka! Mamori melihat mata Hiruma. Sepasang mata yang menampilkan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Sedih, kesal, marah, kecewa. _Seharusnya.. Aku yang menampilkan mata seperti itu..!_ Mamori tidak berani menatap Hiruma lebih dalam lagi. Sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MORISIA, DASAR SIAL!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Makasih udah baca sampe abis! jangan lupa review ya XD Oh iya, ini Hiruma dan Mamori pokoknya masih di deimon devil bats! xD Di chapter ini, Mamori mengira kalau Hiruma itu taruhan sama orang-orang itu, kalau Hiruma bisa menahklukkan Mamori, Hiruma dibayar 5000000000000000000-bzzt-000-pssshhhh (Yah, keyboard nya rusak (?)) Mamori pun akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Hiruma cuma pura-pura pacaran dengan Mamori. Padahal.. (Udah kebanyakan spoilernya nih..) yaudahlah,

Jaa neee~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Minna, saya balik lagi (=w=)b Gimana update nya? kilat/suara/cahaya (?) Gehehehehh, Kalo gitu saya langsung aja =w= 2000 words plus ! staarrtt~**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

* * *

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MORISIA, DASAR SIAL!"

Hiruma mengangkat kerah baju Ikkyu dengan kasar. Ikkyu cuma santai sambil menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan 'aku tak takut'.

Terlihat disitu Mamori yang sudah bergetar ketakutan. ... "Hir..Hiruma..-k.." Mamori mencoba untuk membuka mulut.

Hiruma sudah tak sabar menunggu Mamori. "HEY, MORISIA! APA YANG BOCAH SIALAN INI LAKUKAN PADAMU!" Hiruma bersiap-siap meninju Ikkyu. "HEY MORISIA!" Panggil Hiruma lagi yang merasa Mamori terlalu lamban untuk menjawab.

"...Hiru..."

"APA?!"

"...Uh.."

"Cih! Kalo gak jawab, kutinju aja nih!"

BUAGH! Hiruma meninju wajah Ikkyu. Mamori yang melihat pun langsung kaget, segeralah Mamori menampar Hiruma.

PLAK!

"Apa, Morisia? Kau sud-"

"Kau nembak karena apa sih? Suka atau apa? Kau nggak berhak tau!" Mamori mengepalkan tangannya sambil menggertakan gigi-giginya.  
Hiruma cuma menatap Mamori dengan bingung, sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Mamori. "Jangan pura-pura gak tau deh, kau pikir aku se-oon itu?! AKU PERGI SEKARANG! AKU TAK MAU MELIHATMU LAGI! Dasar pembohong! Dan jangan panggil aku Morisia lagi!"

Mamori benar-benar sakit hati dan masih shock saat itu. Mamori mengeluarkan hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Ia keluarkan kepada Hiruma, tetapi apa daya, semuanya sudah terlanjur. Hiruma masih menatap Mamori dengan bingung, setelah itu, Ikkyu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Mamori sudah lari pulang duluan (gak jadi diantar Ikkyu deh =w= #Plak), sedangkan Ikkyu dan Hiruma masih sibuk sendiri.

Hiruma yang melihat Mamori sudah lari duluan, ingin mengejar Mamori. Tapi, itu akan percuma saja karena, Mamori sedang ingin sendiri pastinya... Mending, Gue urus yang satu ini dulu (From : Hiruma). "Hey, Kau! Apa maksudnya ini?! Dia itu pac-"

"Kau nggak berhak sama Anezaki-san tau'."

"APA KAU BILANG BOCAH SIALAN!?"

"Kau sudah menyakitinya." Ikkyu berkata lagi. Tapi, karena Ikkyu merasa tak perlu diteruskan, maka, Ia akan stop sampai sini saja. "Yasudah, aku pergi dulu. Jaa~" Ikkyu melewati Hiruma saja.

Hiruma menatap Ikkyu dengan bingung. Terlihat punggung Ikkyu yang sudah menjauh dari mata Hiruma. "Apa sih? Aku tak ingat aku buat kesalahan! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku kembali dan semuanya sudah kacau?! Siaaallll!" Hiruma pun pulang sendiri dengan pipi kanan yang merah bekas ditampar Mamori. "Ah sial.. Tamparannya tadi benar-benar sakit... Siaal!" Hiruma pun meninju-ninju tembok. "Seandainya kubawa pistol ku!"

**~0OooO0~**

Pulang rumah, Mamori langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Membanting diri diatas kasur. Mengambil hp nya. Daaaan.. Menjauhkan semua pikiran yang mengganggunya.

"Mamori, kau kenapa?! Ini ada makanan, tadi pagi kau cuma sarapan sedikit kan!"  
Terdengar suara Ibu Mamori dari bawah.

"Nanti saja.." Ujar Mamori asal-asalan yang setelah itu masuk ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya.

_Kenapa hal-hal indah cepat berlalu.. Kenapa dibalik keindahan, ada keburukan? ... _Mamori lalu geleng-geleng kepala. _Aku tak boleh memikirkannya! Yang harus kupikir adalah.. Bagaimana aku bisa masuk Deimon Devil Bats kalau begini terus!_

**_2 Hari berikutnya.. Anggota Deimon Devil Bats Latihan lagi.._**

Mamori dengan gontai keluar kamarnya dan pergi ke meja makan untuk makan. 2 hari yang lalu sampai sekarang, Mamori tak pernah menghubungi Hiruma. Atau lebih tepatnya, sama sekali gak urus dengan Hiruma!

Dibawah mata Mamori ada warna hitam-hitam keunguan dan mata Mamori sungguh merah.. Wah, sepertinya itu kantung mata.. Dan mata Mamori bengkak! Mamori memang berberapa hari ini tidur malam terus.. Terbangun tengah malam.. Membaca tengah malam.. Bangun kepagian. Tidur pagi-pagi dan bangun malem. Kegiatan sehari-harinya benar-benar teracak!

**-Arena latihan Deimon Devil Bats-**

Suzuna menghela nafas panjang. "Mamo-nee... Mana sih?" Daritadi Suzuna terus bergumam.

Hiruma mendengus kesal. Sena dan Suzuna dengan bingung menatap Hiruma. "Apa liat-liat!? Udah sana latian aja! Cuma gak ada manajer sialan itu kalian langsung lemah begini.. Bodoh! Lagian aku gak urus manajer sialan itu!" Hiruma dengan marah membentak Sena dan Suzuna.

Sena langsung ketakutan dan lari meninggalkan Suzuna dan latihan bersama yang lainnya.

"Dasar.. Sialan.." Celoteh Hiruma dengan volume suara 20% -bisa dibilang cukup kecil- sambil ngetik-ngetik di komputernya.

Tiba-tiba Monta dateng bawa pisang kedepan Hiruma. "Apa sih, monyet sialan? Kau berani menantangku sekarang ya!?" Hiruma membentak Monta.

Monta membuka kulit pisangnya lalu memakannya. Setelah Monta menelan pisangnya.. "Dimana Mamori?!" Monta menatap lurus Hiruma.

Suzuna kaget lalu berbalik ke arah Monta dengan gugup. Hiruma terkekeh kayak kakek-kakek terus batuk-batuk (?), "Kau cari Manajer Sialan? Sudah kuduga kalian ini lemah tanpa cewek sialan itu! KEKEKEKEKE!"

"Bukannya lemah, tapi peduli! Kami merasa ada yang aneh! Tidak ada yang diberitahu ada apa atau Mamori bahkan tak meng-sms apapun atau memberi kabar atau AAARRRGGGHH! Pokoknya KALIAN MENCURIGAKAN!" Monta tiba-tiba jadi berani. Semua langsung liat Monta kayak liat setan (?).

Musashi lalu datang, "Sudahlah Monta, ayo kita latihan lagi.." Monta pun ikut Musashi. Diam-diam Suzuna melirik Hiruma dengan perasaan tak enak.

**~0OooO0~**

"Ya ampun bagaimana ini... Aku betulan gak datang.. Tapi aku memang takut datang apalagi aku gak punya muka untuk ketemu Hiruma!" Mamori guling-guling ditempat tidurnya dengan frustrasi, setelah itu, Mamori mengambil hp nya, tapi gak ada sms, gak ada Misscall, gak ada apapun yaudah Mamori banting aja lagi hp nya ke kasur.

Mamori menarik nafas panjang setelah itu menghembuskannya. ... "Apa mungkin sebaiknya aku datang saja..?"

Mamori geleng-geleng kepala lalu buru-buru menyiapkan diri. "Aku gak boleh males gini! Lagian... Aku sayang Deimon Devil Bats.. Aku harus datang! Semoga mereka masih latihan! Lagipula.. AKU INI MANAJERNYA!"

**~0OooO0~**

"Mamo-nee beneran gak dateng..." Suzuna menunduk. "Gak ada kabar pula'.." Suzuna menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Terus? Emangnya napa kalo dia gak dateng? Kalo dia dateng, bikin tambah sial tau!" Jawab Hiruma asal-asalan yang bikin Suzuna tambah kesel.

_TAP TAP TAP_

"Manajer sialan itu gak bakal datang."

T_AP TAP TAP_

"Mamo-nee akan datang! Pasti!"

_TAP TAP T_A_P_

"Menurut perkiraanku pasti datang!"

"APA?! Kenapa kau ikutan kesini dahi lebar sialan!"

"Yukimitsu.."

_TAP TAP TAP_

"Daikichi?!"

"Ya! Aku juga percaya.. Pasti datang meski gak ada kabar!"

_DRAP DRAP DRAP!_

"Jangan bercanda...!"

...

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

"MAAF AKU TERLAMBAT DATANG!"

.

.

.

(Bayangkan semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats dan Suzuna masang muka tanda tanya, kaget, sedih, terkejut, galau, bercahaya, dll.!)

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MMAAAAMMMOOORRRRIIIII!"

"Mamo-neeeeee!"

"MAMORI-CHAAAAANNNNN~~~~~~~~"

"Manajerrr~!"

"Te.. Teman-teman.." Mamori melihat semuanya dengan terharu.

"Kenapa telat dateng? Huwweeeee.." Monta sampe nangis-nangis gaje.

"Kami pikir kau gak akan dateng apalagi Hiruma sampe marah-marah ggitttuuu!"

Mamori terkekeh lalu air mata nya mulai menitik. "Cuma ada masalah gitu deh dan hp-ku rusak.." Mamori ketawa gaje.

"Kok gitu aja nangis, Mamo-nee? Mau sus?" Suzuna menawari Mamori kue sus sambil nangis-nangis dan meluk Mamori dengan erat.

Sedangkan jauh di pojok sana, ada Hiruma yang sibuk dengan laptop nya sendiri. Mamori diam-diam mencuri pandang untuk melihat Hiruma tetapi Hiruma lalu mendapati Mamori sedang menatapnya. Mamori ketangkap basah!

Mamori segera memalingkan mukanya dan melihat anggota Deimon Devil Bats, (DDB) dan Suzuna yang sedang memeluknya dengan tatapan mesra (?).

**~0OooO0~**

Sudah sore.. DDB sudah pada pulang semua. Latihan cukup sampai disini dan lagian semuanya sudah kelelahan .. Meski Hiruma biasanya lebih sadis, gak tau kenapa kok mereka bisa pulang cepet.. Besok semua akan kembali sekolah seperti biasa.. Mamori juga akan melakukan rutinitasnya sehari-hari lagi.

Mamori memandang langit dengan sedih. Rasanya benar-benar aneh.. Tidak jelas.. Lebih tepatnya, gaje!

"Sebetulnya.. Hiruma.. Hiks.." Tiba-tiba air mata Mamori menitik. "Hah! Siapa peduli!" Mamori lalu meninju tiang listrik dengan kencang dan kuat sampai retak-retak lalu mendiamkannya begitu saja dan pergi sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Lagian, ini salahnya Hiruma 'kan.. Geheheheh,," Tawa Mamori tidak jelas sambil pulang sendirian,.. Rasanya, Mamori itu udah ketularan Hiruma ya.. (Mamori : enak aja!)

**~0OooO0~**

Hiruma menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong sambil meniup permen karetnya. PLOP! Permen karet dimulutnya itu dipecahkan. "Cih.. Kenapa dia harus datang sih.. Tapi, emangnya aku peduli! Salahnya dia ! " Hiruma lalu nendang-nendang pot bunga. "Ghehehehehehe pokoknya ini salahnya si sialan itu!"

Tiba-tiba ibu-ibu pemilik rumah datang. PPLLAAKKK! dia memukul Hiruma pake koran! "Hey anak muda! Lihat pot bungaku yang paling cantik!"

Hiruma menatap ibu-ibu itu dengan bingung. "Kenapa pot bunganya?!"

PPLLLLAAAKK! Lagi-lagi Hiruma dipukul pake koran. "Kamu tendangin tau! dasar jelek! pergi sana! anak siapa lu!? dasar gatau aturan! PERGIII!"

"Iya, iya!" Hiruma pun lari kabur.

Tiba-tiba pas Hiruma mojalan kerumahnya, dia ketemu orang aneh. Orang itu berambut panjang warna hitam pekat dan sepertinya anak PEREMPUAN itu satu sekolah dengan Hiruma karena Hiruma dapat mengenali dari seragamnya!

"Apaan sih kau ditengah jalan begitu, ini juga udah sore! udah sana minggir! udah rambutnya nutupin mata gitu lagi... HUUH!Kalo ketabrak mobil baru tau rasa lo!" Hiruma marah-marah ke cewe itu. Tiba-tiba angin bertiup lembut dan seketika anak perempuan itu menghilang. "Hey, jangan main-main kau!" Hiruma meneriakinya.

SYUUT

"Ap-"

Tiba-tiba ada yang memegang pundak Hiruma. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang lembut mulai bertiup di pipi Hiruma. Hiruma membalikkan badannya.

Tahu-tahu perempuan itu sudah dibelakang Hiruma. Dari belakang, perempuan itu memegang pundak Hiruma.. Sedangkan Hiruma cuma diam karena masih shock... Perempuan itu mulai bergumam.

"..Ma..af.. Kalau kau tidak minta maaf.. Kalau kau.. Mence.. Ta.. Kan.. Ka-"

Tiba-tiba perkataan perempuan itu makin samar-samar. Angin kencang lalu bertiup, perempuan itu menghilang lagi. Hiruma keringat dingin. _Ah, Hiruma, masa' kau penakut begini sih! _Nurani Hiruma ngejek Hiruma (?).

Hiruma pun menghela nafas lalu kembali berjalan. Tiba-tiba perempuan itu datang lagi pas didepan Hiruma! Hiruma kaget setengah mati dia hampir jatuh!

"Mau apa kau lagi! Kenapa sih datang-datang terus! Kalo lagi syuting horror, sana dong jangan ganggu gue!" Kata Hiruma membela dirinya sendiri dihadapin anak cewek itu.

Rambut anak perempuan itu lurus tetapi menjadi sedikit bergelombang dan berantakan gara-gara angin. Roknya selutut dan matanya tertutup oleh rambutnya. Berdiri tegap di hadapan Hiruma... Sekitar 10 Meter didepan Hiruma.

"Apa kau sudah bisa mendengarku dengan jelas?" Tanya anak itu pada Hiruma.

Hiruma jadi salting. "Eh-eh.."

Tiba-tiba gerimis. Hiruma jadi kaget... Hiruma lalu menatap perempuan yang ada didepannya.

"Karena sekarang kau bisa mendengarku dengan jelas.. Aku.. Akan memberitahumu..." Gadis itu lalu berjalan mendekati Hiruma. Karena hujan tambah deras, Hiruma jadi udah mulai basah kuyup. Tetapi, anehnya, perempuan itu tampaknya tidak basah sama sekali!

Melihat perempuan itu berjalan mendekat, Hiruma pun merinding setengah mati. "Apaan sih! udah ya gue harus pulang, kalo lo tersesat, yang jelas gue bukan bapak lu!" Hiruma lalu mulai lari.

Perempuan itu lalu bergumam sebentar seperti merapalkan sebuah mantera, .. Lalu perempuan itu berteriak dengan kencang secara tiba-tiba!  
"Kau takkan bisa lari.. Kau .. Kau harus minta MAAF DENGANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Bersamaan dengan selesainya teriakan cewek tersebut, Hiruma membuka pintu rumahnya dengan cepat.

PPYYAAAARRR!

Guntur bergemuruh bersama kilat-kilat. Menderu keras dan teang membuat Hiruma terbangun. Hiruma lalu melihat sekitarnya. Ini rumahnya! Hiruma celingak-celinguk sana-sini dan mencari apa saja yang mencurigakan tetapi sepertinya tak ada sama sekali! Hiruma lalu bangun berdiri.. Ia ketiduran di sofa?

_Apa.. Itu tadi cuma mimpi!?__ Apaan sih tadi.. ! _

Hiruma merasakan badannya basah. Dia masih memakai baju dalam mimpinya! Tapi kok basah ya..!? Lalu Hiruma berpikir sejenak dan melihat permen karet disampingnya. Hiruma menggenggam bungkus permen karet itu lalu meremasnya. Sambil melihat keluar jendela yang masih terbuka, Hiruma membukanya sambil berkata dengan yakin...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadi itu.. Bukan mimpi."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Hey, semua :D maaf update nya lama banget! . minta maap banget! Author banyak kerjaan nih.. hehe, terima kasih yang mau menunggu dengan senang hati :D Saya agak mentok pas buat cerita ini.. Tapi berhubung ini Romance/Humor, author juga pengen banyakin humor nya XDD hehehe Hiruma lucu ya *ngakak sendiri

Jadi, kita ketemu lagi di chapter 4 ya XD Gak tau kenapa jadi pengen nangis TT_TT

Oya, saya juga berpikir untuk membuat spoiler XD hehehhe baiklah! ayo kita mulai spoiler untuk chapter depan! XD

**SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAPTER :**

"Hey, aku ingin minta maaf.. Ah.." / "Emm.. Kalo masalah jus jeruk tadi gak apa sih.." / "Ah ng, gak jadi deh.."/ "Apa kau udah berubah jadi tsundere!"/ "Kau nggak jelas banget sih!" / "GAK ADA HANTU DIDUNIA INI!" / "SIAPA SEBENARNYA YANG KAU SUKAI! / "Cepetan baikan dong!"

_**...**_

**Itul**ah Spoiler Untuk _Cha_pter **depan :D :X :S w**aaaahh untuk pertama kalinya saya buat spoilerrrr~~~ _*senang sendiri* **ehhehehehe**_

_Sekian,_ How about ... review ?

XDD


End file.
